Unwanted Fate
by Jekyll N Hyde
Summary: A mysterious person arrives on the scene. A dark force lies in wait. Tsukune and the gang question who to trust when a strange boy joins their group and lays questions for the group to wonder. Who is he really? 'In the Beginning there was life, in the end there was but Blood and Death' - Hell's Progeny altered version. Warning: OC


In the depths of a dark realm, in a place, full of nothing but blood and fire, not even the bravest of souls dare to tread. A meeting of creature's unseen to the world for too long commences.

"**This is most unpleasing. You have failed; I do not grant failed trash the will to continue to live**." A dark bone chilling voice roars down to a horrid creature, begging on its knees.

"_Please, my lord. Master, forgive me..._" but before the creature could finish pleading for its life, its life ends in an explosion of blood and guts. The dark monstrous horror that the horrifying voice belonged to, slowly lowers its arm back to its side as it relaxes into its throne made of bone and blood. A loud bang comes from inside the dark, empty and cold room as a young man cloaked in a torn hooded leather drape covering his face enters, the young man is dressed in light armour made of black cold metal and some bones.

"**Thank you for coming to see me...my son.**" The dark lord speaks upon the young man, the young man looks down at his shoe as he has stepped in a pile of blood and guts, scraping his boot across the clean part of the floor, he looks up to face the dark lord. "Another one Father? Can't you go two seconds without violently killing something?" he speaks, with a disturbing smile on his face.

"**What? They're just bugs.**" The young man becomes annoyed by the dark lord's words. "But, if you keep killing them I won't have any more soldiers to fight your fucking war, you dumb Bastard." In an instant, the young man's head is span completely around and his neck snaps, his body is then tossed across the room into the dark like a ragdoll.

"**Such a tongue you have on you boy, I didn't bring you up this way. Do I really have to wash your mouth out with soap?**" The dark lord utters with an evil grin on its face as it rests its head against the palm of its hand. Walking back in through the darkness, the young man dusts off his cloak as if nothing had happened. His head, back in its normal place. "I'm sorry, I guess that's another coin in the swear jar then." The young man says sarcastically with a smirk.

"As well you should, little brother." From the darkness behind the throne of the dark lord comes a tall, long black haired man.

"What are you doing here, Azazel?" the young man demands in an annoyed tone to the tall black hair man. "Oh, well I just came to see how my little baby brother is doing, or should I say...General? Congrats on your promotion by the way." Azazel taunts the young man, this angers the young man as he pulls out a blade and dashes at an alarming speed but despite how fast the young man was, Azazel was faster. In a blink of an eye the young man is held in a battle hold with his own blade held to his throat by Azazel. "Do you give up little brother?" Azazel taunts the young man even further.

"Not yet, but can I ask you something first though?" the young man ask with a smile on his face, "Of course." Azazel permits, cutting the young man's throat just slightly.

"Is it true that you're now Diabolus's bitch?" The young man asks with a big grin. Azazel became infuriated by the mention of his first younger brother's name. But before he could strike down the young man, he is sent flying across the room, as he lands on his feet he notices that both his arms are missing. The dark lord's hand is raised as if he had clicked his fingers. "**That's enough from you two**." The young man looks up at his father as he wonders, removing the two severed arms of Azazel from his throat and shoulder. "There was a reason that you called me here for, wasn't there father?" the young man asks the dark lord. A small smile appears on the dark lord's face. "**Yes, there was. I am happy to let you know... We have found 'him'**."

The young man turns his whole body to face the dark lord as he is surprised by the news. "WHERE? WHERE IS HE?" The young man demands.

"**He will be arriving at... Yokai Academy**."

One week has passed since Tsukune and the others rescued Moka and put a stop to Fairy Tale. Defeating Alucard together strengthened the bond between each member of the group but has also changed them. Kokoa no longer obsesses over Moka and trying to bring her true sister back. Gin and Haiji have accepted each other as a friend and as their best rival. Yukari has matured more and has grown out of her phase of saying 'Desu' at the ends of sentences. Fong-Fong still continues to get Tsukune to join his family, but he tones it down and tries from time to time.

Moka's Rosario had been completely repaired, thanks to _Touhou Fuhai,_ and Outer Moka was back to her proper self again. Inner Moka made a deal with Outer Moka, that every other day she would come out and share the experience of school and having fun. During the struggle to get Moka back, Tsukune and Moka had confessed their feelings for each other (both Inner and Outer), but they decided not to become a couple until after they finished school (Well Inner Moka decided that, Tsukune was a bit disappointed but was reluctant to agree to the terms).

Things were hardest for Kurumu and Mizore, they had to watch as the boy that they loved fall for another. This did not waver them from chasing after him either way, the way they saw it, they have a year and a half left until he's gone from them, so this will be their test and hardest challenge yet, to win Tsukune's heart over for good.

Moka and Tsukune chat together on their way to school until Tsukune is held in a grip vice between Kurumu's breasts struggling to breathe, Yukari desperately attempts to pull him free, Mizore no longer stalks Tsukune from afar anymore instead she stalks him up close and personally. Trying to get back their old lives they act out the way they used to be and live, however little did they know that those days of fun and happiness will never be able to go back to way they used to be for their lives are changed forever and will change once again.

"Kurumu-chan, let go of Tsukune-san right now, he can't breathe." Yukari shouts out in desperation trying to pry Tsukune from Kurumu's grip.

Kurumu drops Tsukune to the ground, who has passed out from lack of air, "Agh, Tsukune, I'm so sorry, please don't die on me." Kurumu cries out violently shaking Tsukune.

As the bell for class rings, everyone heads for class while Kokoa and Moka wave goodbye as they head off to different classes and Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari argue along the way forgetting and leaving an unconscious Tsukune on the pathway to the school.

15 minutes have passed and everyone has gone to their respective classrooms. Tsukune's eye lids flicker a little then open slowly, Tsukune sits up rubbing his head in pain, blinking repeatedly before scanning the area to find no one around, "Aaagh, I can't believe they just left me out here. Oh I'm going to be in trouble for showing up late." As Tsukune stands and grabs his bag, he hears a faint galloping sound coming from the distant, deciding to ignore it, for he does not want to be even later than he already is, he walks on. The noise becomes even louder, he turns to check out what is making that noise. Not too far off in the distance a couple of horses pulling a carriage head in Tsukune's direction at an alarming speed, Tsukune freaks out and dives out of the way just barely missing getting hit. The horses and carriage pull up at the front of the school, getting up from the ground, Tsukune runs up to get a better look at it, the carriage is designed as a royal looking carriage but crafted in a more monster suited way, the patterns resemble the shapes of tormented souls that move around sending a chill down Tsukune's spine, it is painted in parts of a dark blood colour and the rest pitch black, the wheels are spiked and made out of a dark black metal that give off a very cold aura, the two horses that pulled the carriage are demonic black stallions with dark red misty glowing eyes. Tsukune backs up a little but freezes when the carriage door opens, five cloaked figures step out of the carriage, four are exactly the same height and the fifth standing in the middle of the others is slightly smaller about the same height as Tsukune.

Tsukune watches as the five cloaked figures head towards the school building, the figure in the middle ceases walking. The figure turns to look at Tsukune, only the bottom half of their face is visible; the cloaked person gazes at Tsukune for a moment and walks off to join their companions. As Tsukune watches the five figures disappear into the school, he walks off to his class trying to figure out what's going on and who those cloaked figures were.

Nearing his classroom, Tsukune hears a commotion going on inside, "Agh, I can't believe you just left Tsukune and didn't bring him to class, Kurumu-chan."

"It's not my fault, if Yukari-chan didn't keep on hassling me I wouldn't have left him there."

Tsukune smiles to himself to hear that they are all concerned about him; he opens the door to the classroom and stands in the doorway. Everyone turns to see Tsukune is ok, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari run over to him, Kurumu grabs Tsukune and puts him into another head-chest lock. "Oh Tsukune, I was so worried about you. I will never leave you like that ever again." Kurumu says through teary eyes tightening her grip on him, Tsukune on the other hand begins to pass out again, "Kurumu-chan, stop it. Tsukune can't breathe, he'll pass out again. Didn't you learn anything?" Moka cries out, trying to pry Tsukune from Kurumu's grip. Kurumu realises that Tsukune's lack of air and releases him as he falls to the ground gasping for breath.

The door to the classroom opens and in walks Nekonome-sensei to begin today's lessons, Tsukune's mind refuses to pay attention to class, his eyes wonder to outside where he becomes lost in thought, his eyes begin to trail off towards Moka as he gazes at her silky pink hair, her smooth gleaming skin and her luscious plump lips, as he stares at them his heart begins to race, Moka turns her head slightly to see Tsukune staring at her, her face flushes red and her heart begins to beat rapidly. Their inner romance is cut short when the classroom door slides open, Ruby enters the room and walks over to Nekonome-sensei, she whispers into Nekonome-sensei's ear, the class grows curious, Nekonome-sensei's ears begin to twitch at the news Ruby has told her and she nods her head to inform Ruby that she understands.

"Class, it seems that we will be introducing a new student into our class..." Ruby stands right next to Nekonome-sensei facing the class, she spots Tsukune and sees him looking back at her, she blushes slightly and quickly looks away, "so I will hand the rest over to Ruby-san to fill in the rest." Nekonome-sensei concludes as she gestures her hand to Ruby.

Ruby snaps back to reality as Nekonome-sensei nudges her after she didn't respond to her, "Oh right. From what I've heard from the headmaster he comes from a very pristine royal family that goes way back past the medieval times, he has never attended a normal school before so he won't know what to expect from here, so we'll need someone to be his guide through school life."

The room fills with chatter, "So it's a rich kid then, they're all so snobby."

"I know what you mean, they think they're so much better than everyone, and he comes from a long line family, that's even worse."

"Sounds like they're all pure bloods with no mixing of genes like how the vampires used to be. I wonder which poor sucker is going to get stuck with them"

Tsukune begins to wonder back to early that morning, 'Oh it must be that kid that showed up in that horse carriage earlier.' Tsukune feels sorry for whoever walks in through the door, hearing all the negative comments about them already even though they haven't met them yet.

As Ruby opens the door, she gestures for the new student to enter the classroom. In walks a young boy with pale greyish-blue hair, a decent looking guy, not bad looking but doesn't stand out. The boy looks slightly cross, not paying attention to the class as he fiddles with his hair, trying to brush it over his eyes, it being short he repeats the same action over until he gives up.

The entire class converses with each other, talking about the new guy. "Jeez, he's kind of a downer, not very impressive either."

"I don't like him already, he's weird and he has that pissed off look in his eye."

The conversations continue, all about the same thing. The new guy picks up on the chat going around about him, he leers over at the class; his hand on face covers anyone seeing him do so. Tsukune listens to the conversations and feels even sorrier for the guy. 'Poor guy, I know what it's like; being the freak of the class.'

The class ceases their converse when the new guy clears his throat waiting to begin. "I don't much care for long, hearted bullshit speeches so I'm going to just get to it…. I don't know any of you and you don't know me and I'd like to keep it that way. My name's Yamino Hikari, it's a pleasure, or whatever." The boy named Yamino announces, looking out the window as he does so, his arms folded.

The class grows silent after Yamino greeted the class; a single chuckle is heard in the back for a moment, before long the entire class breaks out into laughter, except for Tsukune (even Moka chuckled a bit). "You're joking, right? That's your name? 'Light in the Darkness'? That sounds more like a manga character." A boy calls out in the back.

"Yeah, what were your parents doing when they named you? Were they stoned or something?"

Yamino just leers at the class; he ignores it as the laughter continues. "ENOUGH. That's enough out of all of you. I'm disappointed in you all." Nekonome-sensei scolds the class.

"I can see none of you will be friendly enough to help out Hikari-kun. Ruby-san would you be kind enough to show Hikari-kun around the school?" Ruby looks over to Nekonome-sensei and bows in agreement, "Of course, Nekonome-sensei. I would gladly do so." Ruby says.

"I'll do it." Everyone in the class, including Yamino looks over at Tsukune, who has his hand in the air, volunteering to be Yamino's guide. "I'll show Hikari-san around the school grounds, I'll show him the dorm and get him used to it here." Tsukune says, not ashamed in doing so. "Thank you, Aono-kun. That's very decent of you." Nekonome-sensei purrs to Tsukune. Callous about the event that just transpired; Yamino watches Tsukune, not taking his eyes off him. "There's a spar seat next to Aono-kun that you can take, that's perfect for you. Now after class, Aono-kun will take you around the school showing you everything you need to know." Nekonome-sensei explains to Yamino who heads towards the spar desk next to Tsukune. As he takes his seat, Yamino glances at Tsukune. Seeing Yamino looking at him, Tsukune smiles warmly at him. Yamino looks at Tsukune, surprised by his boldness to act friendly to him in front of everyone, who just moments ago were mocking him. Strangely, a smile makes its way onto Yamino's face, unsure why but he felt happy.

As the class was dismissed to lunch, Tsukune packs away his books into his bag and heads to the door where Yamino is waiting. "Tsukune, wait. Aren't you going to eat your lunch with us?" Kurumu calls out, standing with the other girls.

"Sorry Kurumu-chan, I'm going to show Hikari-san around the school now. You guys can come along if you want." Tsukune says as he reaches Yamino at the doorway. Kurumu just looks at Yamino with a look of uncertainty. "N-no thanks, I'm really hungry right now so I'm just going to go have my lunch first. I'll meet up with you later." Moka and Mizore both nod to agree with Kurumu, they feel tentative about the new boy. Yukari looks at the other girls, confused why they refused Tsukune's offer. She shoots her hand up in the air, "I'll join you. I'd like to get to know Yamino-san a better too." She says as she runs to the two boys. "Alright, we'll meet up with you guys later, after we've shown Hikari-san around. Let's go." Tsukune says as they head off.

"Thanks for coming along Yukari-chan; it's good to have a bit more company." Tsukune expresses, smiling to Yukari. "Well, I just thought that if you were going to make friends with Yamino-san then I might help out and make friends with him too." Yukari says, smiling back to Tsukune.

Yamino is a few steps ahead of Tsukune and Yukari, observing everything as he passes by. "You know, I'm supposed to be showing you around and telling you where everything is. It's hard to do that when…" Tsukune utters before he is interrupted.

"Tsukune, right?" Yamino speaks, still focused on observing everything. "Uh yeah, my names Tsukune. Is it ok if I call you Yamino-san?" Tsukune asks with a smile, as the three turn to outside.

"Just call me Yami, it's a lot easy. And none of those honorifics too, I hate having to use those, I'm not fully used to it. I hate it when people call me kun or san, it annoys me." Tsukune just looks at Yami, baffled by his statement.

"I take it you don't originate from Japan?" Yukari asks as she walks beside Yami. "No, I moved here at the end of last year. I've been taking in the sights the past few months." Yami replies, smiling innocently at her as they enter the gym. "You speak Japanese so well; I would have mistaken you for Japanese." Tsukune says, chuckling slightly to himself. "I thought did though!" Yami retorts, smirking at Tsukune, rubbing the back of his head grinning at his mistake. "Yeah."

"We do you come from, Yami?" Yukari asks, as they continue on with their guide. "Eh, I've been on the move all over the world since I was a baby. I'm fluent in over twelve languages; I speak Russian, German, English, French and Italian just to name a few." Yami answers a bit proud of himself. "Wow, that's amazing. What other languages do you know?" Yukari asks, impressed with her new friend.

"Well I can speak both Cantonese and Mandarin. I lived in Hong Kong, China for the past four years before I moved here. I can also read and speak Latin." Yami says, as they reach the cafeteria. "Really? Was it hard to learn?" Yukari asks amazed by her friend's knowledge of languages.

"Is eram non quoque ferreus (It wasn't too hard)." Yami replies, shrugging his shoulders as he speaks Latin to her. Tsukune and Yukari look at him impressed. "It helps when the people you live with speak it constantly to help you get used to it." Yami says, walking into the cafeteria. "Did your parents speak it a lot when you were young?" Yukari asks with an interested expression. Things quiet down between them as the expression on Yami's face turns from relaxed and comfortable to a serious nature. Tsukune looks sadden at Yami before he looks to Yukari and shakes his head, letting her know not to ask any more questions.

"I'm hungry, do guy's mind if we stop to eat?" Yami asks; his mood changed back to his composed disposition. "Yeah, I'm starved right now." Tsukune confirmed with him, Yukari nodded her head in acceptance to the idea.

Sitting at the table, the three of them settle down to eat their lunch they had purchased. Only Tsukune and Yukari had begun digging into their lunch, Yami just stares into his bowl of Udon Ramen with a mindless gaze. Tsukune looks up from his bowl of noodles, some hanging out of his, he notices Yami just staring into nothingness through his bowl. He gives a look to Yukari, who in turn looks at Yami, sitting next to her, acting like a statue, they both expected a pidgin to just come out of nowhere and land on his head.

"Um, are you ok, Yami?" Tsukune asks, slurping the rest of his noodles into his mouth. A spark flickers in Yami's eye as he shoots straight. "Yes I'd love some more…." Yami calls out as he sits upright, Tsukune and Yukari jump in surprise at Yami's action. "You alright there, Yami?" Yukari asks slight concern in her voice.

"Sorry… must have dozed off there for a second." Yami mutters wiping his eyes with his arm, adjusting his to the light.

"Were you asleep?" Tsukune asks concerned about what just happened. "Yeah, it's rare for my kind to every need sleep, but when we run low on energy or just grow tired we tend to fall asleep just about anywhere." Yami said as he dug into his ramen.

Tsukune continues to look at Yami with a puzzled look. "But you were sleeping with your eyes open. I've never heard of someone actually doing that." Yami halts his eating, half his food hanging out his mouth. Pushing the rest of his food into his mouth with his chopsticks, Yami wipes his mouth then looks up at Tsukune with a serious stare for a split second before switching his appearance to a playful outlook. "I'm sort of used to sleeping like that now; I kind of made it a hobby of mine to see if I sleep with my eyes open, like I saw in one of my comic books… well you'd call them manga. I got used to it over time." Yami casually explains his abnormal methods of sleeping, stroking the back of his head as he does so. Tsukune laughs lightly at Yami's poke of fun at himself, Yukari could see through Yami's obvious lie, as she watches the two share a laugh together.

At the end of the day, Tsukune and the group gather at the newspaper club room. "So what's this I hear about a creepy new guy joining Onee-san's class?" Kokoa abruptly requests from the group. "He's not creepy, he's just different." Tsukune states, feeling uncomfortable by Kokoa's outburst. Moka looks over at Tsukune with shame in her heart; he out of anyone knows what it's like to be an outcast, different from the rest so she can understand why he would stick up for Yami. "He really is a nice person. You should all get to know him better." Yukari speaks out, breaking the silence, but it didn't seem to last long. The awkward silence continued for what seemed ages, Kurumu tapping her fingers on the table didn't help much to the silence, just pissed off a certain snow fairy, who decided to freeze them to the table.

"It's a little bit awkward in here, isn't it?!" Looking over at the doorway, everybody notices Gin leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Hey Gin, we're just talking about the new student that transferred into our class today. He just makes us a bit nervous." Moka states to their club leader. Tsukune looks upset at Moka for her comment. "Moka, not you too?" Tsukune eye'd Moka with slight dissapointment. "Look I know he does seem a bit scary, but I think he's a nice guy. I just don't think he's really ever had a friend before so that's why he's a bit awkward."

Everybody just remains quiet, Tsukune sighs in defeat. "Alright well what if I brought him here and asked if he wanted to join us?" Mizore is the first to raise her head at the idea. "If you think he'll join us, I'm ok with him joining. I'd like to see this nice guy you see in him."

Tsukune gives a warm smile to Mizore as he stands out of his seat. "Thanks Mizore-chan, I'm sure we'll get along with him just fine." Tsukune heads out the club room and heads off to find Yami.

"Ok, spill it. Give me the juicy news, who's this new guy that's got everyone riled up?" Gin inquires the group.

**A/N: I was a bit slow with this one but I'm getting back on track. They third version will take about a week or maybe less for me to do because it's going to be a lot trickier, I'm changing the story vastly in the third version, I've decided and it's going to go down a different road than the other two versions. Not going to go into too much detail but there you go. I'll bring out the second chapters for Hell's Progeny and Unwanted Fate together and the chapters for the other version (Name still pending) will come out on different times.**

**See ya next chapter. Please review, it inspires me to write faster. No rude, hateful, negative criticism please unless it's constructive.**

**Side Note: I'm looking for a Beta reader to read over my chapters in advance to give me advice, if anyone's willing to (and is kind enough) I woul be glad to have someone read it first to give me their opion, I'm still getting used to writting Fan Fiction and not something new done completely by me so try to be nice.**


End file.
